


DSquared2

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Villa has always liked DSquared2.Silva now wears DSquared2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Manchester City players (including David) were wearing clothes from DSQUARED2 for their Champions League trip to Barcelona, and David Villa apparently has always liked DSquared2.

* * *

 

“You’re wearing DSquared now!”

Villa grins when he hears a small groan from David on the phone.

“So what?” David sounds a bit annoyed.

Villa laughs. “You used to make fun of me and my outfit, and now look at you in that bomber jacket.”

“I wish they just let us wear a formal suit like last year.” David whines.

“Don’t worry. You look good in that jacket.”

“Really?” David sounds unconvinced. “I like the suit better, though.”

Villa hums. “But you know which one that I like the best?”

“Which one?”

“I like it best when you’re wearing nothing.”


End file.
